


DNF Smut

by orphan_account



Category: mcyt
Genre: Cock Warming, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lowk this is just a smut
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	DNF Smut

George has been wanting to make out for so long he can't contain his excitement, he starts humping Dreams thigh without realizing it.

"Getting a little excited?"

"Oh sorry I didn't realize I was even doing it I don't mean to make you uncomfortable"

"No it doesn't make me uncomfortable at all, in fact, it turns me on" "It's just that I've never had sex with a guy before and I want you to feel good"

"It doesn't matter Dream, as long as I'm with you it's alright" George then moves his head down to Dreams crotch where he pulls down his sweatpants. He licks his underwear causing Dream to wince.

"Beg for it"

"George please, please suck my dick" George pulls down Dreams boxers to reveal his large dick

"It's big, but I can handle it" He starts to suck his dick, Dream can't help but moan, feeling Georges saliva on his warm cock, George is bobbing his head up and down and while George is at the base of his dick he holds head down, George starts to choke and trys to push his head back up until Dream forces his head back down, after George looks uncomfortable Dream lets him come back up. George gasps for air and then goes back down on his dick,

"George I- I- think I'm gon- gonna"

"no" He picks his head off dreams cock and holds his hands down so he couldn't finish, he then start to his own pants off, he sloppily makes out with Dream with his dick out until he is suprised by fingers, 3 in his ass.

"Uhhh, oh my god you have to warn me, it hurts"

"Take it slut" He then shoves his very large cock up his ass, causing George to scream in pain,

"Dream that, uggghhh, hurts please- it- uhhh it hurts, you can't put it in dry"

"I don't care" Dream starts to pick up speed moaning while George is still in tons of pain, Dream is stroking Georges cock for him. They moan loud, especially George who can barely take Dreams cock

. "Dr-Dream can I cum?"

"Yes baby of course" They both cum at the same time, Georges getting on their stomachs and Dreams in Georges ass. As they are sitting there in his bed they sit there cuddling with Dreams soft dick still in him.

"I love you Dream"

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions for other dnf smut you want me to write let me know!


End file.
